<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Golden Opportunity by NerdyMariaMania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470915">A Golden Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMariaMania/pseuds/NerdyMariaMania'>NerdyMariaMania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Story Break (Podcast), Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND respected my pronouns, Gen, I know I know basic stuff but still nice!, I made it gay and unrequited because I am gay and my love is always unrequited, Screenplay/Script Format, also the SB guys complimented this on a fan segement in a later ep, hope you guys like it and I will be back with more of my regular content this year, this scene is based on the Story Break's podcast episode 64 on Waluigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMariaMania/pseuds/NerdyMariaMania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes of a Waluigi movie, inspired by episode 64 of the podcast, Story Break.</p>
<p>Scene 1: Waluigi and Daisy share a moment, a moment Waluigi doesn't want. All he wants... riches and gold beyond his wildest dreams. But maybe his dreams have become more domestic than he realized. (One-sided Daisy/Waluigi)<br/>Scene 2: Waluigi greets Wario as they try to make their escape with the Kingdom's treasure, only to be stopped by King Bowser and his army. But what if Waluigi didn't even want that escape in the first place? (One-sided/pining Waluigi/Wario)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Daisy/Luigi, Princess Daisy/Waluigi, Waluigi/Wario (Nintendo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Golden Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EXT. NIGHT, DOCKS, NEXT TO MUSHROOM CASTLE AND VAULT.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WALUIGI, DAISY, and LUIGI, are moving boxes and ushering TOAD’s onto the massive cargo ship. Overhead, in the far distance, are BOWSER’s airships. LUIGI is helping the TOAD’s into the ship’s main hull as WALUIGI and DAISY are focusing on the boxes. LUIGI turns to DAISY and kisses her forehead.</p>
<p>LUIGI<br/>
Thank-a you so much Daisy, you’re-a lifesaver! I have-ta make sure the Toad’s get below deck, you focus on the supplies. I’ll be back in a moment.</p>
<p>LUIGI completely ignores WALUIGI as DAISY agrees. DAISY hops over the railing onto the boat, and starts to move more boxes, WALUIGI handing them to her. After a long silence, Daisy speaks.</p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
Why don’t you come with us?</p>
<p>WALUIGI sighs, shaking his head, rolling his eyes. He hands her more boxes, which she stacks.</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
I can’t leave Wario… plus they wouldn’t want me here.</p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
I-I want you here, Waluigi. Why is that not enough?</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
You don’t know me, you know him. I was trying to be him this entire time. I don’t know you!</p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
But that didn’t stop me from seeing the real you!</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
(he passes her the final box)<br/>
You never did. You don’t know anything about me. </p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
(angrily)<br/>
But I-I love you! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
(angrily)<br/>
THAT WAS ALL AN ACT! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I’M A HORRIBLE PERSON AND YOU KNOW THAT!</p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
YOU’RE NOT A HORRIBLE PERSON! You’re-You’re… </p>
<p>DAISY cannot come up with the words as she starts to get angry with herself, grabbing onto the sides of her dress, then the railing of the boat. She wants him to see there is good in him, but she knows this won’t work.</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
You don’t even know what to say! You only think of me as him. Well, news flash, I’m not! I’m not Luigi, I can’t be Luigi anymore! You can’t fix me because I don’t need fixing! I’m a screw up and that’s all I’ll ever be!</p>
<p>WALUIGI is gritting his teeth as Daisy fumes, Daisy is trying to keep her composure, but her voice cracks. </p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
Why can’t you see yourself like I do?</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
All you’re seeing is a twisted reflection of a man I’m not.</p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
(begging one last time)<br/>
Please, come with us to Sarasaland, I can smooth this all over-over there. I can make you a knight, you can be your own man, your own person… please… </p>
<p>DAISY leans over the railing of the ship, to try to kiss WALUIGI, WALUIGI backs up slightly, turning his head away from her.</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
I’m sorry Princess, but your love is on this boat, mine is in that vault.</p>
<p>DAISY centers herself, trying to stay dignified, clenching the ship’s railing as the smog horn sounds. She turns to see the ship starting to disembark. </p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
Waluigi…</p>
<p>WALUIGI stays silent and watches as the boat starts to move. He turns to leave, and hears Daisy yell from far away.</p>
<p>DAISY<br/>
(Through gritted teeth with a fake smile, she is holding back tears unsuccessfully.)<br/>
HAVE A NICE TIME, YOU COWARD!</p>
<p>END SCENE.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>INT. VAULT.</p>
<p>WALUIGI looks like the wind was knocked out of him as he sighs, he starts to sprint as fast as he can back to the vault. As he enters, he sees WARIO, stuffing bags with coins and jewels and putting them in piles.</p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
Ah, you’re finally back! Help me with the throne!</p>
<p>WALUIGI and WARIO move to the center of the room, trying to lift the throne from it’s spot, they’re facing each other; WARIO is grunting and focused on the chair and the gold around him, WALUIGI just keeps staring at him.</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
Sorry, I was helping them get away… so we could get all this treasure for ourselves, eh?</p>
<p>WALUIGI is obviously lying as they move the throne to their pile, and start to move the treasure out of the vault and into their car.</p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
Exactly! I like-a where your mind’s at!</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
Do we have a plan once we have all of this?</p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
I say go to New Donk, get comfy with the mayor, someone in power, steal from her! Take the show on the road, if you know what I mean!</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
Or… maybe just stay there for a bit? Hang low?</p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
Couple of cards like us hang low? You crazy? Nah, we can make-a billions, trillions!</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
We could live in New Donk, Tostarena, maybe live big there. </p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
You’ve been getting too fond of the quiet life since we started this gig, you need something to put the pep in your step! High speed chase at Toad Harbor? Robbery at Shy Guy falls?</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
I don’t know… maybe… </p>
<p>They finish putting all their riches in the car. They stop for a moment and look back at the vault and castle, WARIO starts to walk back to the vault, WALUIGI puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
What are you doing? We only have so much time left, Bowser and his minions ’ell kill us!</p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
We’ll be fine, we tipped him off, he’ll thank us for helping him! There tons more in there to steal.</p>
<p>WALUIGI lets him go and turns to look at the sky, Bowser’s airships are getting closer and closer to the Mushroom kingdom. He starts to worry and runs back into the vault as WARIO is still picking and choosing through money, jewels, and jewelry like it’s an all you can eat buffet. </p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
We gotta get outta here, this is not-a good Wario!</p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
(chuckling and pocketing diamonds)<br/>
Keep whining, you’re sounding more like that green scaredy cat than ever!</p>
<p>There are sounds of bombs going off around them, WALUIGI runs over to Wario, trying to pry him away, but to no avail. WALUIGI is about to say something when there is an explosion and the ceiling and walls around them crumble on top of them. WALUIGI tries to shield WARIO from it all, but cannot. They are both knocked unconscious, and wake up coughing, covered in dirt, debris still on top of them.</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
I told you this wasn’t good, you’d have to be an idiot to stay.</p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
You stayed, idiot.</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
For you… </p>
<p>They share a quiet moment before hearing monstrous laughter, and rubble is thrown off of them. In front of them is BOWSER and KAMEK, BOWSER releases fire all around them. </p>
<p>BOWSER<br/>
There you are! </p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
Bowser, we can explain!</p>
<p>BOWSER<br/>
King Bowser to you!</p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
King Bowser, sir. Please don’t hurt us, we told you about Mario and Luigi, let us go!</p>
<p>BOWSER and KAMEK laugh as fire burns around them, Wario and Waluigi still on the ground, shaking in true fear.</p>
<p>KAMEK<br/>
Let you go? The King and I couldn’t do that! </p>
<p>BOWSER<br/>
We can’t! You’ve been too valuable! And all this gold is ours now!</p>
<p>WARIO<br/>
That wasn’t part of the deal!</p>
<p>KAMEK<br/>
No, it wasn’t. But we have a reward for you!</p>
<p>BOWSER<br/>
Oh, yes! I was worried we couldn’t give you your reward for helping us! </p>
<p>WALUIGI<br/>
(Confused as they both continue to cough)<br/>
Reward?</p>
<p>BOWSER<br/>
Kamek, if you’ll do the honors! </p>
<p>WALUIGI and WARIO<br/>
WAIT, NO, PLEASE! (etc.)</p>
<p>BOWSER SNAPS, and KAMEK releases a spell as he laughs, pointing his wand towards WARIO and WALUIGI and the gold coins around them. There is a flash of light as the coins wrap around their bodies, WARIO and WALUIGI are being turned into golden statues as BOWSER and KAMEK laugh. There is darkness around them. WALUIGI’S life flashes before him, showing images and scenes from before, showing important people in his life, the last two people he sees are DAISY and WARIO. DAISY laughing in one scene, to her calling him a coward before. WARIO yelling at him from a scene before, to them smiling together earlier in the scene.</p>
<p>He turns and looks at WARIO as they are both being taken over by gold, Waluigi starts to tear up. They share a sad glance before going completely still, they now can only think and stew in their own self-pity and sadness as they are turned into the thing they wanted most. Not even their own bond could break them out of their greed. </p>
<p>END SCENE.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys like this, you can find me at tumblr as nerdymariamania, please leave a kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>